About meetings and negations
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Pero, piensa, no puede ser él. Es imposible que aquel joven que lo observa con tal rabia plasmada en la mirada, fuese el mismo niño junto al que creció y aquel por el que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa —como traerle de entre los muertos sin importarle las consecuencias—. [Este drabble participa en el reto "La arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos" del foro GJM.]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en el reto "La arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos" del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Summary:** Pero, piensa, no puede ser él. Es imposible que aquel joven que lo observa con tal rabia plasmada en la mirada, fuese el mismo niño junto al que creció y aquel por el que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa —como traerle de entre los muertos sin importarle las consecuencias—. [Este drabble participa en el reto "La arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos" del foro GJM.]

 **Advertencia:** Situado en la saga de Isla Tenrou. Posible OOC. También un pésimo titulo que puse en inglés porque sí (?)

 **Nota:** Realmente me costó sacar el drabble xD No tenía idea de cómo utilizar la emoción de "negación" en esta escena y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Aunque probablemente carezca de algo de sentido, pero hay que recordar que Zeref es todo un bipolar así que quién sabe (?) En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **About meetings and negations**

* * *

Es en el momento en el que aquella figura —que le parece tan familiar y conocida y— aparece en su campo de visión, que Zeref se paraliza mientras puede sentir como su corazón se detiene por cosa de un micro-segundo —pudo haber sido más, pudo haber sido menos, no lo sabe con exactitud, tampoco es que le importe mucho—.

Pero, piensa, no puede ser él. No puede ser él. No puede ser él. No puede-

—Natsu…

Sus labios se mueven inconscientemente, pronunciando aquel nombre que era el origen de varios de sus recuerdos más dulces y añorados, de aquellas memorias de tiempos pasados en los que él no era más que un niño inocente junto a una familia —un _hermano_ menor— que lo amaba. Recuerdos de tiempos lejanos que nunca regresarían, y que hacían que su corazón sangrante le doliera un poco más cada día, recordándole que a pesar de todo él seguía vivo.

Pero no. No puede tratarse de él. Debe ser alguien distinto…

Sí, él debía estar confundido. Porque es imposible que aquel joven que se encuentra frente a él y que lo observa con tal rabia plasmada en la mirada, fuese el mismo niño junto al que creció y aquel por el que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa —como traerle de entre los muertos sin importarle las consecuencias—. Es decir, ¿qué posibilidad había de que el mismo niño al que mandó al futuro hace más de cuatrocientos años, justamente estuviera en la misma isla que él?

¿Qué tan _cruel_ tendría que ser el destino cómo para que realmente pudiera ocurrir aquello?

Era imposible. Se niega a aceptarlo. Debía tratarse de otro, de otro muchacho con la misma cabellera rosa y los mismos ojos expresivos que poseía su hermano. No podía ser él. No podía ser…

Y siente como las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas sin consideración alguna. Sorprendiendo a los magos presentes, quienes no se explican por qué está llorando. Sin embargo aquel joven de cabellos rosas —tan tan tan familiar— le sigue mirando con el ceño fruncido, gritándole cosas que no alcanza a entender porque sigue ensimismado en sus cavilaciones, en una mente corroída por pensamientos contradictorios que se asoman al comparar ambas figuras y darse cuenta de que no puede negarlo.

(Es él.)

—Tú… has crecido mucho… —murmura con algo así como melancolía arrastrándose en sus palabras.

(Y cuántas veces no soñó con poder verlo, con abrazarlo, sostenerlo entre sus brazos como en antaño —con destruirlo y ser destruido por él, con poder descansar finalmente de aquel mundo que seguía rechazándolo y llevarlo a él consigo— y poder asegurarle, aunque mintiera, que todo estaría bien.)

No podía negarlo pues ante él se encontraba su propia sangre. Su hermano menor.

Aquel que al parecer aun no está preparado para lograr su cometido de destruirle. Pero no importa, había esperado cuatrocientos años para poder verle otra vez. Solo tendría que esperar un poco más para poder ser finalmente erradicado por él.

 _Solo tendría que esperar_.


End file.
